


Fiery Red Hair

by Chibineptune



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibineptune/pseuds/Chibineptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link never knew Ganondorf had such fiery red hair. It's very sexy and Link thinks he might develop a fetish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiery Red Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a Ganondorf/Link fanfiction at AO3. I have another account at fanfiction.net  
> My username is chibineptune87  
> You're very welcome to go and read my other video games stories there.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!

After I've seen the latest Hyrule Warriors trailer of Ganondorf and his long, fiery red hair I couldn't help myself and have to write a small one-shot and here it is. I hope you like it.

Enjoy!

 

Fiery Red Hair

 

Since the first day Link and Ganondorf has been together, Ganondorf has always had his hair into a certain gerudo model that Link had no idea what it was. Ganondorf told him it was the traditional gerudo prince hairstyle and it was very important for him to have his hair like this everyday. It showed that Ganondorf respected his people, his status and more important himself as the prince of the gerudo. Link accepted the answer and never asked about it again.

Ganondorf has always been an early riser. Whenever Link woke up, the bed was either empty or Ganondorf was getting dressed – but not today. 

Link woke up slowly, blinking his eyes in the dark room, the only light visible seeping through the large window in their room. Link stepped out of the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom to relieve himself, he shouldn't have drunk so much water before sleeping but Ganondorf had introduced him to a new gerudo meal that had more spice in it than meat which left Link gasping and chugging down more water than he ever has in his whole life.

Sighing happily, Link walked out of the bathroom, shivering from the cold floor that greeted his naked feet. He slipped under the warm covers and snuggled closer to Ganondorf's back, he closed his eyes but something was tickling his nose so he moved it away but soon enough it was back and tickled him more. Link sighed annoyed and opened his eyes to move the hairstrand that was tickling his nose and ear, he reached out his hand and was more than surprised when his hand grasped a thick chunk of hair. 

Link sat up slowly and looked at the long, red hair in his hand. He gasped loudly when he saw the waves and waves of red hair flowing down Ganondorf's strong back. Link reached out and touched the thick coarse hair. 

It was so beautiful.

The bright red colour was shining beautiful in the moonlight and Ganondorf's face was relaxed, not a single frown on the handsome face. Link lay down again with a happy sigh, wrapping his hand around the thick hair before falling asleep – thanking the goddesses for bringing him the most amazing love of his life.

GLGL

The next morning Ganondorf woke up, finding Link's hand wrapped around his hair. He smiled softly at the angel laying beside him in the bed. He grabbed Link's hand and slowly untangled the fingers from his hair and layed it down on the bed, but not before giving the slim fingers a soft kiss.

Link woke up to find the bed empty and lacking of the gerudo prince's presence. He heard the shower in the bathroom running. Link slipped down from the bed and walked to the bathroom, opening the door slowly and instantly steam hit his face. Link smiled, taking off his night gown and threw it on the bed. He tip toed slowly inside the big bathroom, so he wouldn't alarm Ganondorf who was clueless, standing under the strong shower with his eyes closed and the red hair surrounding him like a fire blanket.

Link stepped under the shower and wrapped his arms around Ganondorf's middle, laying his head on the strong chest, he immediately felt huge muscled arms wrapping around him – Link sighed happily, he always felt so safe in Ganondorf's arms.

”Good morning my love.” The husky voice spoke. Ganondorf stroked his back softly, leaning down to place a kiss on Link's smiling lips. Link kissed back passionately, his body heat immediately rising, as he stood up on his tippy toes.

When they let go, Link grinned, his blue eyes sparkling. ”Good morning redlocks.” Ganondorf cleared his throat and averted his eyes. Link laughed loudly, his mouth filling with water.

”Is that a blush on your cheeks Ganondorf? Seriously?!”

”Shut up.” Ganondorf muttered, pressing his hand against Link's grinning mouth. Link pulled away.

”Why didn't you tell me you had such long hair?”

Ganondorf shrugged. ”It simply didn't come up. You never asked.”

”What am I suppoused to ask? Ganondorf, do you have long red hair that reached your buttocks?” Link burst out in laughter at Ganondorf's scowl. He began shrieking when Ganondorf bit his neck and began tickling him.

”Are you teasing me hero? Maybe you should be punished?”

”Oh please goddesses no!” Link screamed and tried to get away but it was futile as Ganondorf had already put him over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom, both of them dripping wet. He threw Link on the bed, a sexy smirk on his lips. Link propped himself on his elbows and looked up at Ganondorf with lust in his eyes.

”What's my punishment master?” He whispered huskily. Ganondorf groaned low in his throat. He wrapped his giant hand in Link's golden hair.

”Suck my cock and don't stop until you've sucked out the last of my cum and swallowed each drop.” Ganondorf commanded and was pleasantly surprised when Link's eyes turned an indigo blue and he immediately sat up on his knees and wrapped his hands around Ganondorf's erect cock. He put the sticky head in his mouth and sucked, stroking the rest of the cock with his hands.  
Ganondorf groaned loudly and tugged at the silky hair in his hands.

”Finger yourself while sucking my cock.” He commanded, tugging slightly at the hair. Link moaned loudly around the slick cock in his mouth. Ganondorf reached back and took a vial filled with oil that was on the nightstand. He opened it and poured oil in Link's open palm. Link immediately coated his fingers and reached back and pushed a single finger inside himself with a whimper.

Ganondorf wrapped both his hands in Link's hair and began thrusting in and out of Link's open mouth. Thankfully, Link had almost no gag reflex which gave Ganondorf the opportunity to thrust far back into Link's throat without hurting or choking him. Link could fit more than half of the big cock inside his mouth and throat but Ganondorf was simply too big for him to deepthroat completely but he would use his tongue and hands to satisfy his lover.

”Put another finger inside you.” Ganondorf groaned, feeling himself getting closer to climax.  
Link moaned and nodded, pushing the second finger beside the first one and began pumping them in and out, trying to find his prostate but he needed something more. Long thick fingers that would reach deep inside and touch the special spot that would make his world turn light and his insides soft and mushy.

”Fuck,” Ganondorf groaned loudly. Pushing his cock as far as he could before coming deeply in Link's throat, coating its inside with his thick cum. Link choked slightly but swallowed each drop as Ganondorf had commanded. He pulled off with a loud gasp, coughing slightly. He looked up at Ganondorf with hooded eyes, licking his lips sensually.

”You wanna help me cum now master?”

Ganondorf growled. ”Turn around.” He grabbed Link's hips and turned him around, Link's fingers slipping from his body. Link propped himself up on his hands and knees, looking back at Ganondorf with lusty eyes and moaned loudly when he felt a wet sensation on his back thigh. Wet kissed and small bites were being placed higher and higher until they reached the place where Link wanted attention the most. Link felt hands spreading him wide before a large tongue slipped inside him and began thrusting in and out.

”Yes!” Link cried out, pushing his hips against Ganondorf's face. Link reached back one of his hands and grabbed at Ganondorf's hair and pulling, moaning loudly as he did so. Long hair seemed to be a fetish of his since he has never felt so close to climax this fast.

”Ganondorf...I'm close.” 

Ganondorf began thrust his tongue in as far as it went and pushed a finger beside it, trying to locate the special spot. He pulled his tongue away and sat up, taking the vial of oil and pouring it on his fingers, the oil trickling down his wrist as he rubbed his thumb against Link's fluttering hole.

”I can't take it anymore...” Link whimpered, reaching down to take his cock in his hand and stroke himself to climax but his hand was slapped away harshly.

”Don't you dare touch yourself hero!” Ganondorf growled angrily. Link shuddered at the commanding voice. Ganondorf pushed two fingers inside him and searched for his prostate and found it pretty quickly, he's used to his and has brought Link to orgasm like this many times.   
Link cried out in complete pleasure when Ganondorf's fingers pressed hard against his prostate and that was it. His body clenched hard against the thick fingers inside him and came against his stomach in heavy spurts, before his body went limp and he collapsed on the soft mattress beneath him with a soft sigh.

”Mmm...” Link moaned softly when the thick fingers left his body.

”You soiled the bed you naughty elfling.” Ganondorf scolded, slapping the white bum in front of him. Link shrieked and turned around to glare at Ganondorf but got quiet all of the sudden, scaring Ganondorf slightly. ”Something wrong?” He asked confused. Link just smiled and shook his head.

”I'm just happy.” Ganondorf smiled softly.

”Yes? Why?”

Link blushed. ”You're just so wonderful. You take care of me and make me feel so good.” He shrugged. Ganondorf chuckled, picking Link up bride style and carried him to the bathroom.

”It seems we need another bath. And don't forget Link...it was you who saved me and made me like this.” 

Link looked up at Ganondorf with confused eyes.

”How?”

Ganondorf looked down at Link with so much love, it made Link avert his eyes.

”Your love made me find light where there used to only be darkness. I love you more than you can imagine Link.”

Link pressed a deep kiss to Ganondorf's lips.

”I love you too and you saved me too. Without your love, I would have fallen into the darkness too.”

Ganondorf put Link down next to the bathtub.

”Let's just say that we were meant for eachother and nothing can change that.” Link smiled brightly.

”I love you.” He whispered.

”I love you too.”

Ganondorf leaned down and kissed the beautiful man in his arms. The man who had saved him from eternal darkness.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appriciated.
> 
> Have a wonderful day.


End file.
